Frozen Heart
by ClaimedByShadows
Summary: Kai gets sent to a new boarduing school which allows guys and girls. When he gets boarded with an girl whos even icy than he is he starts o realize that things aren't what they appear. Can he and his friends melt her icy heart?
1. Default Chapter

-Prologue-  
  
Kai stared out the window of his families limo boredly as it ran along the road past the several gardens of his new boarding school. Even worse it was a coed boarding school.  
  
'Great, just a bunch of girls swooning over guys in their classes,' he thought bitterly. 'God if I didn't get to go home every weekend I might have to go crazy!'  
  
"Master Kai we're here," said his driver as they approached a large building with the name Kawiya High on the front in golden letters. Kai stepped from the car and walked up the steps.   
  
Hundreds of guys and girls were on the lawn chatting. Each wearing a school uniform or their own clothes.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes when a group of girls looked at him and began to giggle and whisper. He walked up to the front office and was sent into the principles office.  
  
"Welcome to Kawiya High Mr. Hiwatari," the principle greeted handing him his schedules. "I trust I won't have to see you in here again for the time your here. Since your families so well known you'll be boarding in our best room though you will have to share. Your room mates name is Terry Snyder. Here's your key."  
  
Kai exited the room and sighed in relief. He knew that many of the people here had to dorm boys and girls together. He was happy to at least get a good dorm with a guy.   
  
"Room 20-89," he questioned finding his bags already there. He opened the door to find it empty. Inside there was already two beds. One side of the room was decored and fashioned and one side which he assumed was his was blank with an empty bed.  
  
He walked in tossing his bags on the bed. He looked at the other side of the room. There was a bulletin board covered in charts and graphs he'd seen on Kenny's computer so he assumed his new room mate must be a beyblader. There was a black computer and a color printer on the desk by the window. The bed was covered in black sheets and pillows. A bunch of black roses laid in a vase beside the bed.  
  
"Strange," he said to himself. Then something caught his eye. There were newspaper clippings on the floor next to a small TV which around it were scattered blank tapes marked with his and each of his teammates names. This Terry kid had recorded all of there battles from his and Tyson's first one to the last world championships.   
  
He looked at some note books placed on the bed and saw the same things. Only this time is was strength measures and calculations and ways to beat each move made from the technique written down.  
  
"What is all this?" he asked himself slightly curious and annoyed at the same time. He picked up the one with his name and began to flip through it.  
  
"Can you explain why your in here? a voice suddenly asked behind him. He turned to find a young girl his age staring coldly at him tapping her foot with crossed arms. She was wearing all black down to her black overcoat which was tied around her waist.  
  
Kai gave her an equally cold look placing the book down and facing her.  
  
"Mind telling me why your in my dorm?" he asked. She gave him an annoyed look her eyes burning into him.  
  
"This is my room," she said calmly staring at him. Kai's face had gone to shock.  
  
'This can't be happening!' he thought. 'My dorm partner's a girl!'  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, guys how do you like it! I've been watching beyblade for like ever and I've finally decided to write a fanfic! Review it and tell me what you think okay?  
  
I'll write more when I get a review! 


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N:HI guys! I got two reviews. Thanks from you two. But I hope to get some more.)  
  
Chapter 1: New friends   
  
The girl stared at him with a pair of acid green eyes. Kai merely stood aghast. Here he'd been thinking that he'd been paired with guy name Terry but was it the other way around and he was to be roomed with a girl who from the looks of it had a majorly icy attitude.  
  
"Are you Terry?" Kai asked calmly.  
  
"Yes, I am Terry Lynn Snyder," she said coldly with hints of great distaste. "And what did you mean by this is your room?"  
  
"I'm staying in this dorm since I was assigned to it," Kai said turning his back to her. She raised an eyebrow and walked into the room completely ignoring him.   
  
"Fine but I'm warning you no funny stuff," she said sitting on the side of her bed giving him a dry look. "Kai Hiwatari," she finished giving him notion that she knew exactly who he was. Was it any wonder?  
  
"Don't worry I won't," Kai said calmly.  
  
______________________________________________________________________   
  
"Hey you must be the new guy," greeted a small group of people as they walked up to Kai the next day at lunch. "Your names Kai isn't it? Your from the Bladebreakers."  
  
"Hn," was all Kai gave in return as he picked at the food he'd chosen for his lunch.  
  
"So what room you stayin in?" A guy, Mick, asked as he sat down across from Kai. All his friends sat down as well. They consisted of 2 girls and 2 other guys.  
  
"20-89," Kai said boredly. They all stared at him with wide eyes like they had went into shock and their hearts had stopped.  
  
"No way!" cried one of the other guys whose name turned out to be Jake. "You got roomed with Terry?!"  
  
Kai simply nodded.  
  
"Geez, bad luck man," sighed the last of the guys, Nick, "really bad luck, getting stuck with the "Arctic Amazon."  
  
"Huh?" Kai questioned hearing the strange nickname.  
  
"Well, that's what everyone here calls her," one of the girls, Brooke, said piping up. She was the one girl in the group who stood out the most. Her hair was dyed a dark purple and she had bright brown eyes. "Amazon because every guy that sees her instantly like falls in love."  
  
"At least up until the point where they try talking to that ice queen," another of the girls, Kylee, said. "She's told off nearly every guy in this whole school. Even the high schoolers."  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow slightly interested.  
  
"So they call her the "Arctic Amazon?"..," he questioned.   
  
"Yeah," both of the girls said together.  
  
"So Kai you wanna hang out later, after class we're gonna go to the gym. We have some beyblade dishes down there," Mick suggested.  
  
Kai gave him a look and then gave a small smile.   
  
"Sure," he said,"there's nothing better to do."  
  
-Later-  
  
Kai walked down to the gym with his new made friends. Turned out each of them were bladers which suited him just fine. The gym was huge and there were about 10-15 bey dishes in there. But when they walked in Kai got a bad feeling. A rush of cold air hit them and they looked over at one of the dishes which was in the dark part of the gym.   
  
The lights had been frozen and shattered. Terry stood by one of the dishes. A large blue bitbeast towered around her. If he didn't know better he'd swear it was his Dranzer. She lifted her head and the bitbeast disappeared into her blade and it flew back into her hand.  
  
"What the?" Kai mumbled confused as she walked out of the gyms back exit not even looking at them.  
  
"Oh that was just Gemini, looks like you bitbeast didn't it?" Mick smirked. "Best just ignore her...oh and DON'T and I mean it DON'T challenge her man. Last guy who did ended up frozen solid and he was in the hospital for about a week."  
  
Kai looked at him checking to see if he was serious. He had a look that told him he wasn't lying.  
  
"So Kai how bout a bey-battle?" Kylee asked pulling out a hot pink beyblade and the same color launcher. Kai couldn't help but let out a chuckle and nod. They all rounded around one bey dish and one by one they all got their asses kicked by Kai.   
  
By the end they were all laughing so hard tears were coming to their eyes. Sept Kai he merely gave his 'This is amusing' smirk.  
  
"Hey guys you can come to my room if you want," Kai suggested. Mick, Nick and Jake all gave him slightly edged looks but followed him up to his room.  
  
They walked in and the room was empty and the three guys behind Kai gave sighs of slight relief. Kai had put away all his things and he sat down on his bed while the other three sat on the floor. They looked at Terry's side of the room.  
  
"She gothic or something?" Jake asked looking at the black roses.  
  
"I don't know," Kai said. "I was sourta wondering about that too."  
  
Nick looked at Mick and Jake and smirked.  
  
"So what if she's Goth she's still hot even if she's colder than subdegree levels," he laughed.   
  
"You haven't seen anything and you'll see more than you will ever want to if you don't get out now," hissed an angry voice from the window. They all looked over to it seeing no one until from nowhere a figure dropped down on one knee.  
  
They guys all gave small cries even Kai who was slightly surprised himself. From outside Terry stepped in through the window. Her hair was dripping wet from the rain outside but it didn't hide the fact that she was angry and would stick to her threat.  
  
"Geez we're leaving my ice queen," Jake said sarcastically. "See ya Kai."  
  
"God I liked her better when Nikki was around. She could at least get her to smile," Mick said to Nick as he walked behind him slowly. That got Terry's blood boiling. She reached into her boot and flipped out a silver switch blade and threw kit hard. Mick turned around and froze.   
  
The blade struck the wall only millimeters from his face. A small red line appeared on his cheek. Kai could do nothing but stare not sure weather to be surprised or shocked. Or even frightened by this act of murderous violence.  
  
Terry walked up to Mick and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt slamming him back against the wall.  
  
"Don't you ever talk about Nikki like you were her friend you lowlife," she growled. "Or next time I won't miss."  
  
She let go of him and walked away. Kai walked over to the shaken guy and helped him up. Nick helped as well.   
  
"Get that trash out of here!" she growled clenching her fists.  
  
Kai and Nick helped Mick out of the room leaving Terry alone. A single tear fell down Terry's face as she climbed under her covers.  
  
'Whose Nikki?' were Kai's thoughts as he helped his new friend to his room.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Here you go beyblade fans. If I can I'll do a new chappie everyday! Though I cant promise. Read and review and tell me what ya think!  
  
Oh and you'll learn more about our girls lil outburst later. 


	3. Chapter 2

-YAY! YAY! You like me you really like me! I'm glad you like my story. Oh and I'ma gonna try to keep Kai in char but if it strays I apoplogize ahead of time so dont flame me for that. My elemnets water and I dont deal well with fire and/or flames. K and now on with my story away! *flys away on a giant turkey*-  
  
Chapter 2: The Archieves  
  
Kai opened his eyes slightly. He ahd slpet in Nick and Micks room that night. Even though he'd never admit it he was slightly frightened of Terry after her little outburst and one other thing still plagued him. Who was this Nikki girl?  
  
Soemthing about the look in Terry's eyes had reminded him of the pain he felt when Dranzer'd been taken from him before. Rage, sadness, and annoyance all mixed into one.  
  
"Hey Mick?" questioned Kai as he pulled on the top of his school uniform. "Who's Nikki?"  
  
Mick looked at him surprised and then at Nick who looked at Kai.  
  
"We can show you later, meet us in the librarys basement after your classes today," Nick said to him as they walked out of his room and sepertaed to their seperate classes.   
  
The bell rang signaling the start of the days classes. Their teacher was busy writing their assignment on the board as Kai boredly stared out the window.  
  
"Class, class. Attension," stheir teacher said. "Extra credit question. Who can tell me what the Holocaust was and what it did?"  
  
No one in the class looked even remotly interested but when a hand in the back of the room rose it caught everyones attension.  
  
"Ms Snyder?" the teacher asked eagerly. Sure enough Terry was sitting in the very back staring at a thick paper back book entital "Sign of the Cross."  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow. Three days he'd been here and he'd never noticed that she was in his class.  
  
"The Holocaust was the effect of Adol Hitler and the Nazi Party in Germany to exterminate the Jews and others they thought were inferior. As a result 12,00,000 people-half of them jews- were murdered. The murders were done by any means imaginable but most of the victoms perished as a result of shooting, starvation, disease, and poison gas. Others were tortured to death or died in horrible medical experiments," she said in a cold-emotionless tone that sent a slight shiver down Kais spine.  
  
How could anyone talk about something that morbid with even a tone in their voice? Hers was just that. Monotone.  
  
Everyone in the class seemed to be thinking the same thing as they stared at her in disbeliefe. Terry gave no notion but simply stared back down at her book and continued reading. The teacher gave a weak smile and nodded.  
  
"Very good Ms Snyder class back to work," he said quickly taking his place at his desk. For the rest of the hour Kai couldn't help but feel as though a poisonous snake were wrapped around him prepared to strike if he so much as breathed. And that snaek was Terry.  
  
It wasn't until the bell rang that he was snapped back to reality. A group of girls walked past him as he amde his way out of the room.  
  
"Figures she'd know about that kind of stuff," one whispered.  
  
"No joke, she looked as though she were about to smile any second while saying that stuff," she another. "she gives me the creeps."  
  
"Yeah well have you heard the latest rumors guys. I over heard that after that thing with her and Nikki, she went out and killed one of the guys they were with. Papers say he died in his sleep. If I had to bet I'd say she injected soemthin into him and murdered him," said one but they all became silent when Terry walked out of the room.   
  
She began to walk past them but stopped sending them icy glares and continued walking with her eyes closed and a sickened look on her pale face. They girls gast nervous looks to eachother and took off the oppsite way down the hall.  
  
Kai went on to his next class but he couldn't keep his mind on anything besides what those girls had said and even more so who was this Nikki girl.  
  
Then the last bgell of the day rang. Tiem to meet Mick and his other new friends at the libray. He quickly went to his room thankful that Terry was absent and changed into his after school clothes. (A/N: And might I add..... NICE! Sorry I'ma girl what ya expect?)  
  
Then he headed towards the library and spotted the three waiting for him. They gave him small smiles before turing and opening the doors to the large, dank library. IT was dark and Kai felt as though he'd walked into a freezer. This might be a place where soemone like Terry would hang out but surprisinly he saw no one.  
  
The three boys in front of him showed his to a door opening it. IT led down a steep shaft of stairs below. Kai could see nothing but pure darkness.  
  
"Scared?" asked Jake with a small smile. "Wouldn't blame ya. NO one hardly ever comes down here."  
  
Kai gave him an annoyed look. He wasn't scared. Nervous was more liek it.  
  
"Let's just go," he said slightly irritated. They three boys parted letting him go in front of them and then they followed shoprtly after.  
  
They stepped onto the floor and Kai laid eyes on the line of glowing computers in the dimly lited room by the stares.  
  
"You can look it up on those. Look back 6 months," Mick said casting glances at Nick and Jake. They nodded. "We're gonna go now."  
  
The three took off out of the room like hell was on their heals. Kai rolled his eyes and sat down at the computer closest to the lights. He began to search through the articals placed in the computers files.  
  
Suddenly soemthing caught his eye. He looked at the date. IT was exactly 6 months ago. October 7.   
  
Girls from Kawiya High found washed up River-Condition Unknown  
  
"What the?" Kai questioned as he looked over the blacked out articals.   
  
  
  
Girl still in critical state. Other released with minor concussion.  
  
Kai blinked in shock and surprise. He shut off the computer and walked up the stairs. Waiting at the top were Jake, Mick, and Nick.  
  
"Did you find out what you wanted to know?" Mick asked morbidly.  
  
Kai opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out so he closed it. His slate grey eyes stared at the three slightly confused.  
  
"Nikki and Terry were friends Kai but not anymore," Nick said. "They got in a car accident 6 months ago."  
  
Kai stared at him hard.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" he asked slightly annoyed and curious. "What happened and why did she get so mad when you talked about Nikki? She's alright, so what was her problem, did they have a fight or soemthing?"  
  
"NO Kai," Jake said turning around and heading for the door with the other two. "Nikki's dead."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well theres my new chappie! IM SO SO SO SO glad you all liek my story. I've gotten 8 reviews! YAY! Okay Read and review and ima gonan go write the new chappie! 


	4. Chapter 3

-YAY YAY YAY! YOu all like my stpry...this is a new one Ive never gotten this many review on one story before! Im so glad! Okay now heres chapter4 3 of my story!.  
  
Kai- PLease dont review maybe she'll stop and calm down for once!  
  
HEY! Come here you! *grabs Kai and ties him to a chair and gags him and kisses his forhead* Dont listen to cutie here. Read and review. Now Kai coem with me! *drags Kai off*-  
  
Chapter 3: A battle for answers  
  
Kai's eyes opened wide hearing those words. This girl Nikki, the girl who seemed to be very importnat to Terry was dead? That was not the answer he'd expected.  
  
"Dead?" he questioned himself when he found himself alone in the cold library. "But how?"  
  
Kai walked out of the library and headed for his room. When he walked in he saw soemthing opened on Terrys bed. It was an old picture album and one that really caught his attension was a picture of terry with another girl....and Terry was....smiling!  
  
Kai looked closly at the picture and at the other girl. She was a light blonde with pale skin similar to Terrys skin shade only not as pale. She had soft eyes and a very kind look to her smile. She had her arm around Terrys shoulder.   
  
And Terry looked happy. This girl must be Nikki. Nikki the dead girl. Suddenly Kai heard the door knob begin to turn and he quickly ran over to his bed and layed down half closing his eyes. Terry walked in casting him her trademark cold stare. She grabebd te photo album and put it back on her shelf and walked out grabbing her black beyblade with her. Kai opened his eyes and narrowed them.  
  
"I'm going to find out more," he said to himself and grabbed Dranzer staring at it. "And I know just how."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"GO Gemini!" Terry called to her black and silver beyblade. She was dressed in black from head to toe and the blood red highlights in her brown hair stood out from the black. "FReeze the dish!"  
  
The blue phoenix bit beast flew above the dish sending down a wave of cold air and ice formed on the dish. She felt her self begin to smirk that is until another blade flew into the disha dn hit hers. Both blades fl;ew out of the dish. She glared across the dish and saw Kai holding Dranzer high ihn his hand.  
  
"I want soem answers," kai said cooly crossing his arms.   
  
"Buzz off," Terry said in an annoyed tone. Her eyes gave off a dangerous flash and shined with hatred and malice that Kai'd never seen before. "You wouldn't have a chance against me."  
  
"Think so?" Kai asked his temper raising slightly.  
  
"I've studied the blade breakers and memorized all of your moves and stradagys," she said smirking coldly and looking at her blade. "I know your moves better than you do. I know you saw the tapes when you first arrived kai."  
  
"Want to test that theory?" he asked with a small smirk stepping up to the dish. "If I win you give me the answers I want."  
  
Terry grinned slightly. It wasn't a happy grin or even a smug one. It was a cruel grin.  
  
"Fine," she said raising her blade. It shone in the duim light like a rasied knife. Once again her face had a blank look and her eyes shone with a lust for victory.  
  
Suddenly the gym doors opened and Jake, Mick, and Nick came running in and eyed Kai and Terry.  
  
"Whoa Kai!" yelled jake. "Your making a big mistake!"  
  
"Shut up, maybe he can beat her," Mcik said and they continued to stare.  
  
'Alright Terry, get ready," kai smirked. "3, 2 ,1, LET IT RIP!"  
  
Both blades shot into the disha nd began to circle each other. Terrys eys rested on her own as it circled Dranzer like a tiger stalking its prey.  
  
"GO GEMINI!" she yelled and a blue light shot up from her blade and a blue phoenix formed above her blade. "Gemini Icecyle assult!"  
  
Small ice shards began to fall over Dranzer and kai gritted his teeth raisinga hand.  
  
"DRANZER!" he cried a red light shooting from his blade as he released his bit beast. The two beasts crahsed and sparks shot from the blades as they colided.  
  
"ATTACK!" they both yelled as their blades delivered blow after blow to each other. Suddenly a wave of cold air flew from Terrys bitbeast and swept over the floor around kais feet. Kai gasped when a chill ran up his spiner and his feet where completely numb. He looked down to the horror of realizing his feet were frozen soldid to the floor.  
  
Terry smirked seeing his surprise and confusion.  
  
'The last guy who faced Terry got frozen solid,' repeated the words in his head as he stared down at his frozen feet.  
  
"I see you've experienced my bit-beast Geminis special ability," Terry chuckled crossing her arms over her chest. "With every attack she'll send out a blast of cold air and well I think you get the rest. Now lets finish this! GEMINI!"  
  
Gemini reatred up and began to circle Dranzer. Then it charged.  
  
"Dranzer dodge the attack and go back for a counter assult!" Kai yelled.  
  
Dranzer moved just in time to avoid the onslaught and countered with a giant attack pushing terrys blade all the way up to the edge. Terry smirked her eyes glittering with a destructive gleam.  
  
"Gemini shove him back and give him the cold shoulder!" she cried laughing wickedly.  
  
The black blade began to strike reapeatedly against Dranzer giving him no room or time to avoid or dodge. As kai took blow after blow he felt the ice creep up to his knees.  
  
"Gemini! Fianl attack!" Terry yelled.  
  
"Dranzer! Finish this!" Kai yelled.   
  
Both blades rammed eachother4 with great force. The two bitbeasts slammed eachother and gave out shrill cryus as they both disapeared back into the blades as they flew back into their owners hands.  
  
Terry looked at her blade with slight surprise but it disapeared quickly as she turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Kai. "YOu said you'd give me some answers if I beat you."  
  
Terry looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a bored look.  
  
"YOu asid if you beat me. Well it tied and ting isn't beating me," she said and walked out of the gym. The closing door left a hollow echo. Kai shook his head and stared at Dranzer.  
  
"You did well Dranzer," he said pocketing it. Then something on the floor caught his eye. A black leather bound book was laying on the floor near him. he picked it up and looked at the name sewn into the cover. 'Terry'  
  
"Its a diary!" Kai gasped.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well tell m,e was it good? Tell me tell me tell me. *Sugar rush* TELL ME!  
  
I wanna know I really wanna know! *hugs Kai an ray chibi dolls* SOOO KAWAII!  
  
Okay okay review for me and I'll update more and more! 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Answers arnt always the ones you want  
  
"Kai are you all right?" asked Jake as he and the other two ran up with slightly worried faces. "I can't believe you took on Terry."  
  
"Kai I told you, Not to do that. That was incredibly stupid," Nick said shaking his head chuckling.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Fact is he didn't lose," Mick said. "Congrats Kai your the first to beat her."  
  
"I didn't beat her," Kai said coolly pocketing the diary and walking away. "It was a tie."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Terry stared at the horizon as she clutched her blade tight in her hand. She was sitting on the schools roof.  
  
"You did well Gemini," she said softly looking down at the black and silver bey-blade. The blade grew slightly warm in her hand and she smiled annoyed with herself. "I know. Don't worry so much Gemini it's not like he knows anything."  
  
She laid her head down staring at the sky and closing her eyes.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kai looked around the room seeing it was empty and sat down on his bed pulling out the diary. He traced the gold sewn letters on the front of the leather book and looked around opening it and began to read aloud softly.  
  
-Kais voice and Terry's voice together-  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
The principle told me I'd be getting a new room mate. Some girl named Nikki. This will be the first time since I came to this school 3 years ago. I hope she's not like all the others here who've made a fuckin habit of ridiculing me. But somehow I doubt i greatly.  
  
-cut to images-  
  
Terry looked up when a knock came to her door.  
  
"Come in," she said turning around from her notes. Her tapes of the beyblade champion ships played on her TV. The door opened and a young blonde girl with kind eyes walked in giving her a small smile.  
  
"Hey, I'm Nikki, Nikki Benton," the girl said placing a bag on the spare bed. "You must be Terry."  
  
Terry gave her a simple nod and turned back to her notes.  
  
"Yeah I'm Terry," she answered. Nikki looked over at Terry's bed and eyed a book and smiled broadly.  
  
"You've read "His Bright Light"?" she asked picking it up.  
  
"Huh?" Terry said surprised looking up. "Oh! Oh yeah. It belonged to my mom. It's pretty good. You've read it?"  
  
Nikki gave her and smile and a nod.  
  
"Yeah I loved it!" she cried laughing. Terry watched her and found herself laughing as well. It felt strange but also sort of right.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey Nikki!" called a group of people as she and Terry walked into the lunch room. They all waved her over to their table. Nikki looked at Terry and smiled slightly grabbing her arm and began to pull her over.  
  
"hey wait a minute!" Terry cr ied in shock as she was dragged over there. She felt uncomfortable around this many people.  
  
'Hey guys," Nikki said as she and Terry sat down. The people looked at her strangly but smiled at her. She sat down by Nikki and couldnt help but smile.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kai closed the diary when he heard soemthing outsdide the window. He layed down and closed his eyes as Terry climbed into the room. She climbed into her bed and within minutes Kai coulod hear her leveled breathing telling hijm she was asleep.  
  
He reopend the book and continued reading.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Its been 6 months since Nikki moved here and I feel like I'm starting to finally fit in with the people at this school. It's all thanks to Nikki. She's my best friend and more importnatly my only friend.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"What do you mean their driving us back!" Terry cried.  
  
"Come on Terry it's just my brother," Nikki laughed climbing into the black convertable. She waved to the others frm their school. Terry climbed in reluctantly. She instantly smelled the hideous smell of alchole when she sat inside closing the door. A feeling of dread fileld inside her but she saw Nikki seemed calm as a kitten on a sunny day.  
  
Although thats how she always acted. she'd gotten very close to Nikki these last 6 months and they were as close as sisters now. She jerked foreward when they took off down the street. She watched the lights flash by like lightening bolts. she looked around for a buckle but found there was none and she gripepd onto the seat lher grip like a vice on the seats.  
  
"Arron, um the speed limits only 34 here," Nikki said looking at the speedometer. It kept raising by the second and was now going past 90. "ARRON!" she yelled slamming back when the car hit a speed bumb going over the bridge. The two boys in front roared with laughter.  
  
"Nikki!" Terry cried as the car flew foreward hititng a second speed bump and went swerving towards the edge of the bridge and crashing through the side. Terry felt herself ripped from the side and out of thecar as the door flew open. She hit her head on the sidewalk and felt warm blood dripping down her face. She opened her eyes just iontime to see nikki splash into the river below having crashed through the windsheild.  
  
"NIKKI!" Terry yelled jumping up ignoring her injury. She climbed over the side of the bridge and jumped down into the frigid water tryimg to keep above the harsh current. "NIKKI!" she chocked out spitting up ice cold water. Her body felt numb all over. She spotted Nikki up ahead. She was beginning to sink.  
  
She took a deep breath and ignoring the rough current and the numbness of her body began to swim towarsd her unconsious friend. She grabebd onto her pulling her up when she reached her.  
  
"Nikki hold on!" she whispered as the she began to slowly move towarsd the trivers bank.   
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
I reached the bank by morning. Nikki hadn't woken and I feared that she might be in serious trouble if I didnt get her help soon. But I colapsed on the bank unable to move anymore. The pain from my head was unbareable but I struggled to keep consious as I continued to call for help.  
  
My voice shook and was barely above a whsiper and I was at the point of no return when my pitiful please for help were answer by a passerby. Then all went black for me.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kai's eyes opened wide as he read the written words. Terry and Nikki had been in an accident. A horrioble car accident and they both ended up in the river. He turned the page and continued to read.  
  
To be continued......  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well guys did ya like my new chappie?   
  
These seem to be the answers Kai was looking for but as it goes soemtimes the answers you get arn't always what you want.   
  
Keep reading and review for me or you'll never find out what happens. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kai: Your evil ya know that?  
  
Yep alright read and reveiw.  
  
Oh and before I forget! heres a shout out to all the people who ahve reviewed my story I thank you all.  
  
Reviewers  
  
_________  
  
Silent Aquila  
  
artemis347  
  
FORFIRITH-on-a-sugar-high  
  
watery-fairy-glitz  
  
Fanta-13  
  
MasterDranzerAlmighty Dranzer  
  
myrtle-moon  
  
MasterDranzer   
  
scorchio   
  
THANK YOU! ALL OF YOU! 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Living a nightmare  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
I awoke 2 hours ago diary and I..I didn't know where I was. At first all I could see was white and there was a terrible pain in my head that was beyond words. Then it all came rushing back. The accident, the river, and Nikki.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Terry looked around the white hospital room frantically her panic rising to the surface faster and faster by the second. She jumped out of the bed ignoring the pounding in her head and the fact her legs felt like Jell-O.   
  
She ran to the door and threw it open and ran out into the hall but found herself meeting the floor in an unfriendly manner. She gave a slight groan as she got to her knees. She began to walk down the hall and out of sight around the corner.  
  
A second later a group of doctors and nurses flew to her opened door and ran inside shocked to find the bed empty and the IV unhooked. They all ran out and began to run the halls looking for her.  
  
Terry stumbled around a corner and spotted Arron and Nikkis mother and father down the hall. Arron's head was bandaged and he looked like he'd got off easy. It was him who noticed her standing there using the wall as a balance. Nikkis mother and Father turned to face her and their faces turned to the dirtiest stares she'd ever seen.  
  
"She did this," she heard Nikkis mother cry. "She did this to my baby!"  
  
"What?" Terry questioned moving towards them. Arron walked infront of her and shoved her to the ground.   
  
"Because of your drunk driving!" he started.  
  
"My drunk driving!" Terry cried getting up. "You and your friend were the ones who were...."  
  
"Stop it! Don't lie. Arron told us you were driving the car and you caused the accident. Its because of you that my daughters in the condition she's in!" yelled Nikki's father angrily comforting his wife.  
  
"No," Terry stuttered but before she could say anymore she was assaulted by nurses. One injected a needle into her arm and she sunk into their arms.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Kai read the words and felt his eyes travel to Terry who was sleeping peacefully. He turned back to the book and flipped the page continuing to read.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Terry opened her eyes slightly hearing voices outside her room. She recognized the voices. They belonged to Nikkis family and her lying brother.  
  
"I'm sorry," said a voice that she assumed belonged to a doctor. "But your daughter is dead. She died last night."  
  
A howl of pure misery hit Terrys ears. But it all seemed hallow to her. She felt an immense pain growing inside her but she found she could not cry as if she was void of all emotion but this pain inside her.   
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Diary she's gone. Forever. I never even had a chance to say good-bye. Yet I cant even bring myself to cry. I feel as if I dont have the right to be sad Diary. I don't have the right to morn. And because of the lies that have poisoned my friends parents ears, I am forbidden to see her even now.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
"Terry you are not allowed to attend the funeral," the principle explained grimly. The whole school was attending. "Nikkis parents have made it quite clear they don't want you there."  
  
Terry nodded slightly her eyes cold and uncaring.  
  
"I understand," she said walking out and up to her dorm. The students eyes her as she walked up stairs and out of sight.  
  
She walked into her room and looked at the bare side that used to be Nikki's side. The bed was empty and all of Nikki's books and clothes were gone. On Terry's bed laid al of the pictures of the two and some home videos they'd made together.  
  
"Keh," she snorted. "Guess her parents didn't want those either."  
  
Then she spotted the plaque they'd made after the first three months. It was both their handprints with words underneath. Terry felt her breath get sucked in as she picked it up. She traced the words and looked at the long scar on her hand.  
  
She stared at the plaque and read the words aloud remembering.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Nikki? We'll always be friends right?" terry asked absently as she lifted up from a book as she laid on Nikkis bed upside down.  
  
Nikki smiled her soft smile and nodded looking up from her own homework.   
  
"You know my Mom has a plaque that her and her friend signed marking their friendship for life," NIkki said thinking.  
  
  
  
"Heh that's a good idea hold on!" Terry cried rolling off the bed onto the floor by Nikkia and running over to her bed pulling out a box from under hear bed and pulled out a small piece of polished white wood and grinned at her tossing it to her.  
  
"Awesome!" Nikki said but gave Terry a strange look when she pulled out a small blade from the box as well and scooted over to her. "UM? What's that for?"  
  
"To prove we'll always be friends, a stronger way," Se said giving her a reassuring glance. "Hold out your hand."  
  
Nikki did hesitantly and watched Terry carefully as she took the blade and quickly ran it down her hand saying, "My blood."  
  
Nikki winced when she ran it down her own small hand hearing her say, "Your blood."  
  
Then Terry clasped their hands together squeezing them together tight saying, "Our blood."  
  
She took both their hands and pressed it down on the white plaque and then lifted it seeing the imprints. Terry outlined them in black ink and set it by the window.  
  
She looked at their hands and smiled slightly.  
  
"This will be the reminder of our friendship, we're sisters, or close enough," she said softly. "For now and for always."  
  
"Right!" Nikki agreed. She and Terry smiled at each other and hugged eachother slightly  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Terry pulled out the box under her bed and put the pictures in the box but placed the plaque under her pillow. A tear rolled down her pale cheek as she sat on her bed and stared blankly at the wall.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
I found the plaque dairy and the scar still resides deeply etched into my right palm. We're blood sisters me and Nikki and I won't ever forget it.  
  
Such was the fate the night it ended and such is my fate to be alone. But she was there even if it was for a short time. She was my friend, my only friend. And with those words spoken, My blood, her blood our blood we are bound even in death.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Kai closed the Diary in disbelief. He laid his head down hiding the diary in his bedside stand. She looked over at Terry and saw that one of her arms was hanging from the bed limply. Kais eyes widened when he saw the scar etched clear as day into her palm.   
  
He laid his head down and turned to the wall. He closed his eyes and felt himself drift off though into a restless sleep.  
  
Over with Terry a single tear fell staining her pale skin as turned over in the bed knocking the plaque off her bed onto the floor with a soft thud.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
HI guys how'd you like my newest chappie!? Just review for me and tell me!  
  
Kai: Or don't and stop my torture!  
  
*eviol smirk* wanna bet! *tackles Kaia nd tiues him up* Thinks he's a good kisser? Letsfind out. Okay read and review guys. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Disappearance and The welcome home  
  
Terry opened her eyes slightly as she woke around 4 AM. She looked over at Kai whose breathing was steady as he slept. She got up and walked into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub turning on the facet. Hot water began to pour into the tub.  
  
She water the steam rise with a blank stare as she climbed in. She took a shaving raiser and slowly began to run it up her leg slowly. Blood began to drip down her legs as tears began to fall from her eyes slowly. The bath water slowly turned red. She rinsed the blood off of her legs and stepped out.   
  
The blood dripped onto he bathroom floor as she dressed. A moment later the sound of shattering glass was heard as Kai turned over in his sleep not hearing a thing.  
  
Kai opened his eyes at the shrill cry of his alarm. He sat up and noticed that Terry was gone. No surprise there. Today was Friday. No classes today. Also he was able to go back for the weekends. He'd enjoy a few days away from this place.  
  
As well as enjoy a good bey-battle. He hadn't had one since he'd arrived. He'd also enjoy, though strange, seeing Tyson and the other blade breakers. He walked out of his room.   
  
If he'd stepped inside the bathroom he'd have seen the bloody footprints left on the floor among the shards of broken glass. As well as the bathtub of blood and razor on the sink.  
  
Kai stepped out of the cab infront of Tyson's grandfathers temple. He heard yells from around back and smirked to himself walking around. He saw Tyson, Max, Rei, Kenny, and Hillary. It looked like it was Tyson against Rei.  
  
Kai raised Dranzer and shot it into the bowl. It struck the two beyblades and both went flying back to their owners hands as did Dranzer as kai stepped out of the bushes.  
  
"Hey Kai!" cried Tyson happily. "welcome back."  
  
"hey Kai," said Rei and Max together. Kenny gave Kai a hello as well as Hillary.  
  
Then all at once Tyson began to bombard him with questions about Kawiya High and what it was like compared to his school.  
  
Kai gave him a bored look.  
  
"It's nothing special," he said boredly. "There's some beybalders but none are any good......sept Terry."  
  
"Terry?" questioned Rei. "who's he?"  
  
"More like she," Kai said irritated because those were his first thoughts about Terry. "She's a living nightmare and basically is made of ice and literally tried to turn me into a giant icily."  
  
This got everyone's attention. They all sat as Kai explained about his bey-battle with Terry and about her in general.  
  
"She sounds worse than Tala was," Tyson said. "Man Voltaire would had a field day with this girl from the sounds of it."  
  
Kai gave him an irritated look. He got that way when anyone mentioned his grandfather.  
  
"Yeah Kai I didn't think anyone was colder than you," joked Max. "This girl sounds like she tops you by a longshot."  
  
Rei chuckled slightly and soon they were all joking about it and it faded into talk about what had happened when Kai was away.  
  
By time that was over it was around 8 and they all headed inside saying good-bye to Hillary as she left for home.  
  
Kai sat by the window as the other blade breakers began to get ready to go to sleep. For soem reason he had a bad feeling soemthing was happening and he got a prickle up his spine as if a cold wind had swept around him as he laid down to sleep.  
  
He and the others were completely unaware of what was going on at that very moment.  
  
Terry walked along the bridge she would never forget even if she had an eternity to live. she eyed the place that had been marked. Nikkis name was etched into a small plate on the bridge. She stared at it with great intensity tracing the letters with a finger tip. She was wearing a pair of black shorts with a leather jacket and a black tank top. She was barefoot since it hurt to wear shoes since she'd pulled the glass from her feet.  
  
A bandage was wrapped around one of her legs tightly right near the ankle. She smiled sadly and began to walk off when the sour smell of vodka and whiskey hit her nose. The same stale smell that had resonated in Nikkis brothers car the night of the crash.  
  
"Hey cutie," came a very familiar voice. Terry turned around, her brown and red hair whipping. Her icy eyes widened slightly at the face she'd tried so hard to forget. It was Arron with a group of guys all seemingly drunk as hell and wearing idiotic grins as they stared at her hungrily.  
  
She narrowed her eyes as she watched Arrons eyes travel her body like she was an item for sale.  
  
"Keep your eyes off me!" she growled and turned beginning to walk away. But then a rough hand grabbed her forearm in a tight grip, painful as well. It took all Terry could muster not to wince.  
  
"Hey," Arron said looking her over. "You look familiar......oh yeah now I remember your names Terry, aint it?"  
  
Terry tried pulling away in a rage.  
  
"Let my arm go you poor excuse of a jackass!" she cried. This only caused Arron to tighten his grip and grin at his friends behind him.  
  
"See this is the one who I told my parents was responsible for my sisters ACCIDENT," he laughed drunkenly. The others laughed as well.   
  
"Hey," said one eyeing Terry like a rabid wolf. "She's not bad looking for a 17 year old."  
  
"Get a life you drunken fucker!" she growled managing to rip away from Arron.  
  
"Well now feisty are we," laughed the second one reaching out to grab her. She moved away in time casting them icy looks of warning. "Nice proportions she has."  
  
"Yeah," Arron grinned. "I say we have some fun guys. Say "aye" if you agree."  
  
"AYE!" the two echoed hiccuping in the process shaking empty bottles of vodka.  
  
Terry began to back up and began to reach for her bey-blade when she remembered she'd left it with her bag at a hotel downtown. She gulped slightly standing her ground. One of the drunken guys tried to grab onto her arm earning himself a punch that sent him flying back several feet as well as what looked like a broken nose.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me again!" she growled. This caused Arron to grin as his other friend snuck up and grabbed her from behind restraining the use of her arms. The one who'd been punched slowly got up and took out some tape he had and strapped it tight over her mouth and around her legs.  
  
Arron laughed touching the side of her face before landing a punch hard across her right cheek. The welt showed almost instantly on her pale skin. He laughed hiccuping constantly as each punch left a mark.   
  
Terry let out a muffled growl and what sounded like a cry from her gag. Her eyes remained cold but showed deep pain and torture in them.  
  
Arron moved towards her face. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and it smelled disgusting. But what happened next made her stomach lurch. He removed the tape and pressed his mouth hard against hers in a bruising forceful kiss.  
  
Her eyes widened as she felt his tongue protrude into her mouth. As an impulse she bit down hard tasting bitter blood as Arron ripped away. In a rage of anger he kicked Terry in the stomach. Darkness reached Terry in a hurry as she lost consensus.  
  
Arron glared at the beaten girl tasting the blood in his mouth. He motioned for his two friends to pick her up as he pointed over the bridge.  
  
"Toss her," he said angrily. "let her join my dearly departed sister."  
  
With no haste the two tossed Terry over the edge into the river still bound. The current swept over her as the three walked away not caring about what would happen.  
  
Kai opened his eyes to a small noise. Everyone was up and were looking at a newspaper clipping.  
  
"What's that?" he asked walking yup quite uninterested.   
  
"An article from today's paper," Rei said looking at it and handing it to Kai. Kais eyes widened slightly. He knew that picture. It was the one he'd saw of Terry and Nikki in his dorm room. He slowly began to read.  
  
"17, year old Terry Snyder was reported missing from Kawiya High School at 9:00AM Friday morning. There appeared to be a break in and maybe a struggle as footprint encased in blood were found as well as a broken window. This mystery has happened only 6 months after she was in a tragic accident......," Kai read aloud.  
  
"Isn't that that girl you battled with Kai?" asked Rei.  
  
Kai said nothing. He merely put down the paper and walked out as if he couldn't care less. In truth he had a very bad feeling inside.  
  
Well, there's the new chapter. I hope you like it. IM SO GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORY!  
  
I've never gotten so many reviews so thank you all. Me an my army of chickens and turkeys salute you!  
  
LOL Read and review k bye! 


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Lost but found  
  
Kai watched as his friends walked in front of him down to the beach. He had his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.   
  
'Why do you care if she's missing?' a small voice in his head asked. 'You didnt even like her. No one liked her. It's better off this way.'  
  
Kai shook his head slightly.  
  
'Hey you okay Kai?" asked Rei looking back at him. "Your acting kind of strange."  
  
"I'm fine," Kai said in a cold tone. He began to walk off from the group. "I'm going to train alone."  
  
"Geez Kai moody much?" Tyson asked annoyed. It was Saturday and the sun was shining high in the sky over head but to Kai it felt as though a cool wind was blowing and sending bad vibes through him every second.  
  
He walked down towards the end of the beach eyeing the bridge and the cars running by. He looked at Dranzer and loaded it into his launcher raising it up. The sun glinted over head and reflected in Kais eyes off of something lying on the bank down the beach.  
  
Kai began to walk towards it and saw it was a big pile of drift wood. He shook his head annoyed and began to walk away when he noticed something he hadn't before.  
  
There was a hand laying limply on the sand from under the pile. Kais eyes widened slightly as he lifted a large piece of drift wood up tossing it aside to find a horrifying sight. It was Terry.  
  
"Come on Driger!" cried Rei as his blade kept up the attack on Tysons dragoon. Their two bitbeasts gave fearsome cries as they fought. The blades sent yellow sparks form the dish.  
  
"Wow!" cried Hillary. "This is getting intense."  
  
"Tyson your speeds decreasing," warned Kenny.  
  
"Like a lead balloon," Dizzi replied with a small giggle from her labtop.  
  
Suddenly a yell came from down the beach sending both bit-beasts back into the blades stopping them in the dish. The guys looked down the beach to see who'd yelled. It was Kai. He was running towards them with someone on his back.  
  
He stopped by them looking slightly frantic. This was a side of him that'd the blade breakers had never seen before.  
  
"Kai what's wrong?" Rei asked worried. His question was answered when he noticed the beaten, bleeding and soaked young woman he was carrying on his back.   
  
"Oh my!" cried Hillary. "Come on let's get her to the temple!"  
  
Tyson and Max nodded following behind Kai.  
**

****

**  
Kai stared at Terry who still hadn't woken up since they'd brought her back to the temple. She had been a mess. Cuts from river rocks and the drift wood not to mention it looked at though she'd been thourouly beaten.   
  
Rei looked at her in pity.  
  
"Is that girl who'd been reported missing?" he asked. Kai simply nodded not averting his eyes even slightly. "What do you suppose happened to her?"  
  
"I really don't know how she got into this condition," Kai said simply keeping his monotone.   
  
Rei looked at Kai and left the room. Kai picked up her blade which he'd found in her jackets pocket. It shined in his hand like a piece of Onyx and it felt cold. Just like Terry's hands felt as he sat there holding one.  
  
The bit-piece seemed to stare at him. IT was Dranzers twin or so it seemed. He sighed setting down the bey-blade and setting down his as well beside Terry.  
  
"Watch over her Dranzer," he said softly feeling the blade grow warm against his hand. Then he walked from the room to sleep. Good thing they didn't have to go back to school for a while.   
  
When the two blades touched a small light glowed and then stopped as moonlight filled the room.  
  
There we are, a new chappie. I am sooo sorry! Teachers are cruel very cruel. I'll update soon as I get through my mountain of homework! That I promise!  
  
Read and review for me.**


	9. Chapter 8 updated

-Here's the hopefully long awaited new chapter to my story...i should be able to update more often since schools out but...-sigh- life is hectic right now. Anyway oin with the story-  
  
       Terrys cold green eyes fluttered open weakly staring up at the ceiling. Pain washed over her like a hrash ocean curent.  
  
       'The river!' she thought shooting up. She looked around the empty room adn saw her beyblade lying on the floor next to her. A small smile lighted up her stoney face as she picked it up and held it close to her chest.   
  
       She looked towarsd the ceiling and out the wnodw up at thye sky.  
  
       'Nikki? Did you save me?' she thought and smiled again. 'You saved me from the river just as I saved you. We're even now my friend.'  
  
       She stood and looked at her clothes. Though they were ripped in some places they were still intact. She looked aournd the room and head3d for the door carrying her bey blade and its launcher.  
  
===============================================================  
  
       "Let ir rip!" yelled tyson as Kai let loose his Dranzer into the dish against Tysons Dragoon. But to say the least Dranzer and Kai weren't putting up much of a fight.  
  
       "Cioem on Kai!" yelled Rei.  "That's realy pitiful."  
  
       He shut right up when Kai gave him the evil eye as he turned his attension bacdk to the dish. ONly it didnt remain there for long when a quick blurr flew past him and into the dish knocking both Dranzer and Dragoon out of the dish.   
  
       All eyes went up to the top of the steps and widened in surprise to see Terry there looking quite bitter and yet amused.  
  
       "No Rei," she smirked. "THAT was pitiful."  
  
       She slowly decended down the stairs until she was on the soft sand at the bottom withy four (hot hot hot) guys gaping at her with wide eyes and open mouths.  
  
       'She's okay,' Kai thought relived, hiding a small smile. (Kai is so damn hot when he smiles)  
  
       A moment later after having realized that Terry was real they all msiled slightly.  
  
===============================================================  
  
         
  
       "Now I see what you mean Kai....,"Tyson said softly having been avoiding Terrys  
  
eyes and gaze all day.   
  
Kai smirked to himself but frowned at Tyson. Rei and Max were by Terry who by soem miracle had actually smiled this day. And even though Kai would never admit this to anyone....He liked it when she smiled.  
  
"What happened at the dorm Terry?" Kai asked coldly making terry stare into his eyes. Her acid green ones burned with soemthing. An emotion Kai couldn't even begin to figure out.  
  
"I left," she said simply.  
  
"The papers said you disapeared. There were bloody footprints on the floor and stuff," max said.   
  
"I cut myself on the glass that fell after I broke the damn window," she said.  
  
'What is this? An interigation?' she thought to herself. She'd found out it'd been Kai who'd taken her from the beach and had been avoiding him since she'd woken up.  
  
"Why'd you leave?" Rei asked curiously.  
  
"I was going to visit an old friend at the bridge," she siad softly, her tone stayed the same but Kai knew what she ment.   
  
"Nikki you mean?" Kai asked turning his head not to meet her gaze.  
  
"I don't see how that's any of your bussiness," she shot her anger rising surprising even her. kai didn't even flinch as he turned his head slightly eyeing her. She glared at him, her cheeks flaring crimson.  
  
Kai almost had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. He'd never seen her blush before.   
  
'Admit it you like her,' a voice in his head nagged. Kai ignored it though it didnt stop it's nagging.  
  
'Admit it, you liek him,' a similar voice in Terry's head vouched. 'Your blushing see?'  
  
'I DO NOT!' Terry growled back at the voice in her ehad and turnerd staring at the water.  
  
"So one last question," Tyson asked. "How did you end up in the river beaten so badly?"  
  
(A/N: hilarys not in this story anymore..just ta let ya know)  
  
Terru staid silent. Kai stared at her windering the smae question.  
  
"I got ambushed," she said so softly the they barely heard her.  
  
"By who?" kai questioned keeping his anger outside of his voice.  
  
"Kai you should know.....Arron was the one who did it," she said looking up at him. Kai's eyes widened. "Arron tried to kill me....just like....he...killed Nikki."  
  
=============================================================  
  
-How's that for a new chappie guys?-  
  
-I'nm outa school but ima still havin trouble preparin for my freshman year. Don't worry I'll make time to update but if I don't for a while I am sorry.-  
  
-review for me- 


End file.
